Online marketplaces include many sellers listing items for sale. Buyers buy these items and sellers ship the item to the buyer upon receipt of payment. Many buyers are located across the country or across many geographical regions. For a seller offering free shipping, the shipping cost is higher to ship to a buyer geographically closer to the buyer than to another buyer further away from the seller. Furthermore, asides from shipping cost, the shipping duration increases with the shipping distance.